Undine
Undines (also called Ondines) are sentient water elementals, the shy and reclusive pixies of the water realm. They are the personification of water itself. They are similar in size to humans, though their form and nature are as fluid and variable as the water they manifest from. They are said to be the progenitors of many water-races on our home realm, such as water nymphs, merfolk, and aquatic sirens, though accounts and rumors vary. Part-Undines (sometimes called Water Genasi) tend to be humanoid with any number of watery features. Undines As water elementals, they are unable to leave sources of water without suffering, usually lasting no more than a few hours before perishing, depending on the weather and water access. (Note: playing one at Trefoil can be done by claiming you are dragging or levitating a kiddie-pool around!) They are native to the Water realm, though many are born in our seas, rivers, and lakes all over earth. Shapeshifting An undine's body is made entirely of water. This watery form can shape itself into all sorts of forms, though most undines prefer to take the shape of whatever creature they are interacting with. This shaped-water form is always translucent, however, and clearly made of water. A few undines are capable of full shapeshifting, taking a more corporeal form. They are still limited by access to a water source, however. This shapeshifted form may bear some of the following traits: * Blue, turquoise, greenish, or purple-hued skin * Fish scales * Blue or silver eyes * Fin-like ears * Gills * Webbed hands and feet * Hair that waves and flows as though underwater * Seaweed hair In Magical Society While most undines prefer the vast, unending world of water that is Aquis, their water realm origin, some can exist on our world. Undines may exist in fountains, pools, lakes, and rivers, where they may co-exist with magekind. As most are very shy or at least reserved, non-mages may not even realize an undine is present in their waters. Some will serve as a protector of a lake, beach, or submerged cavern, but most are rather picky about pollutants. While they will form deep friendships with some mages, their shyness leads them to keep to themselves; they can make excellent craftsmen, fishers, magical tutors, and illusionists. Some mages will hunt them down to use the water of their bodies for special elixirs. Abilities Undines are water elementals, they are water-born and thrive on water magic. * As water elementals, they can resist or even be immune to many types of water and sometimes ice magic; they also resist fire and earth. They are, however, often weak to nature spells and electricity. * They can turn invisible in water, completely vanishing into it. * They can easily manipulate water around them, and cool temperatures. * Some can shapeshift. * Some have powers of illusion. * Some have powers of divination or fortune-telling. * Some can see easily in darkness or through fog Suggested Combat Spells * Water attacks: Water Whip (1), Rimed Sword (2), Hail (3), Water Blast (4), Tidal Wave (5) * Fog (level 3) * Clear-Sight (level 3, to see through fog) * Illusion defenses: Blur (level 2), Mirror Image (4), Sanctuary (4) Food As water manifestations, they do not need to eat or breath, instead relying on water access to survive. Personality Undines are elusive and sensitive, shy and often indecisive, but also empathic and persuasive. They can be playful and good-natured among those they are familiar with, but have great control over their emotions, often masking them from being picked up by those speaking with or observing them. They will reserve judgement and are slow to trust, but can be extremely protective or possessive over those they care about, manifesting a raging maelstrom (which can also calm within a few minutes if soothed). In most interactions, they would rather flee if they feel threatened. Part-Undines These part-human descendants of water elementals are often just called "Undines" themselves, or are called whatever subrace they most closely resemble or find affinity to (usually nymphs). They have a fully corporeal form, however, and can easily stray from water sources, though prefer not to. They are native to earth, our home realm. While appearing mostly human, most have characteristics that set them apart as a bit different, such as: * Blue, turquoise, greenish, or purple-hued skin * Fish scales * Watery, blue-black, or silvered eyes * Fin-like ears * Gills * Webbed hands and feet * Hair that waves and flows as though underwater, or is constantly wet * Seaweed hair * Voice that sounds like a babbling brook, whale song, or waves on a beach * Scent of fresh rain * Moisture beading on their skin In the Magical World The magical community may not even notice one of their member is part undine, often attributing characteristics to a magical mishap if they even notice them due to illusion spells. Part-undines can easily pass as humans with an affinity for water and illusion magic, and rarely stand out since they are usually shy, quiet, or reserved. They are easily integrated into human society. Some feel compelled to move like the currents of the waters, and thus prefer to travel. They make excellent diplomats, referees, teachers, craftsmen, fishermen, poets, counselors, and sailors. Abilities Many part-undines will display some of these abilities: * Water resistance, coupled with a weakness to nature spells or electricity. * An affinity for water magic * Ability to make a room or object cooler in temperature * An affinity for illusion and/or divination magics * Ability to summon or conjure water elementals Suggested Combat Spells * Water attacks: Water Whip (1), Rimed Sword (2), Hail (3), Water Blast (4), Tidal Wave (5) * Fog (level 3) * Clear-Sight (level 3, to see through fog) * Illusion defenses: Blur (level 2), Mirror Image (4), Sanctuary (4) Food Most part-undines eat whatever their human side eats, though they often have a preference for seafood. When away from water, they tend to get thirsty more quickly than most humans. Personality Undines tend to be calm, elusive, sensitive, shy, indecisive, reserved, serious, unprejudiced, and wary, but also empathic and persuasive, with good diplomatic skills. They can be playful and good-natured among those they are close to, but have great control over their emotions. They will reserve judgement and are slow to trust, but can be extremely protective or possessive over those they care about, quickly manifesting a raging maelstrom (which can also calm within a few minutes if soothed). Category:Species